


The Sleeping Prince

by armin_armout3



Category: yuri on ice
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Happy Ending, I suck at tags, M/M, Makkachin is a horse, Mutual Pining, Phichit is perfect okay, Prince! Yuri, Prince! viktor, Prince! yuuri, Romance, Sleeping Beauty - Freeform, So is Vicchan, Tooth Rotting Fluff, at least I think so, fairy tale, fairy tale AU, i sucked at this bye
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-30
Updated: 2017-10-30
Packaged: 2019-01-26 18:36:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 14,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12563644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/armin_armout3/pseuds/armin_armout3
Summary: Yuuri wasn't sure who the silver haired beauty in his dreams were, but he sure saw the similarity between them and the handsome stranger in front of him.~aka the Sleeping Beauty AU in which Yuuri is sleeping beauty, Viktor is a prince, Makkachin is a horse, and Minako is a fairy. And the whole thing is pretty much crack. enjoy anyways.~(Also posted on Wattpad)





	1. Chapter 1

Once upon a time there was a King that ruled a large, thriving Kingdom. Everyone looked up at this man with great respect.

Yet the King was burdened. His love, the queen, could not have have another child. The Kingdom had a princess, but no prince for the throne. As worry started coming down on the King, he got desperate.

The King called forth all of his runners and sent them to find anyone that could solve his problem, be it even a witch.

Within days came news of a great witch that lived in a distant forest nearly at the edge of the King's kingdom. The King immediately summoned her to him.

When the witch arrived, the King treated her as royalty. She was bathed and dressed in the finest clothes, before brought before the King.

The witch was a smart, clever and brave woman. She knew what the King wanted.

Yes, she had the power to make the Queen pregnant. But the witch had her own secrets and pain, and in her mind was set. She didn't want the King and Queen to have happiness. And knowing the King's wishes, she had already devised a plan.

"Witch of the South woods, I have bathed you and dressed you in the finest clothes. I have for you riches you cannot even imagine. Please-will you help my Queen have a child?"

The witch complied. She threw together some strange ingredients, gave the mixture to the Queen, and left without a trace.

And fortune came to the King when his wife bore him a child.

The kingdom rejoiced in having a beautiful Prince, and the King and Queen planned a beautiful party in honor of him.

When the day arrived, everyone from all over was there. Nobles, peasants, beings from other Kingdoms. It was a beautiful occasion.

The witch of the south woods was invited, and seated next to the Queen.

As the Queen, King, and witch overlooked the ballroom filled with dancers swaying beautifully, the witch turned to the Queen.

"What did you name the new prince?" The witch asked.

It was an innocent question. After all, she practically was like a second mother to the boy. The Queen smiled.

"We named him Yuuri."

The witch smiled, a crazy glint in her eye.

"Yes, what a wonderful name. When will he be brought out to be blessed?"

"Quite soon, in the next hour."

The witch sat back and hummed.

Names are quite important things. With a name, you can force a being to do anything.

The witch never gave anyone her name, after all.

The prince was brought out to be blessed, and fairies lined up to bless the child.

One by one the fairies started to gift the child. There was one more fairy left, but was interrupted before she could say her blessing.

"I, the Witch of the South Woods would like to give this child a gift."

The witch's appearance itself was a thing to stare at. A large black cape and dress replaced her robes of finery.

Whispers came throughout the crowd, but since she was an important guest the whispers ceased quickly.

The witch smiled as she went up to the child.

His black hair, just a small fuzz, and his brown eyes stared up at her curiously. The little prince smiled.

The witch felt her heart melt a little, but rebuilt her resolve before it changed her mind.

"I come to bless this child. I give him a challenge. Before the sunset on Yuuri's twenty first birthday, Yuuri prick his finger on a spinning wheel die."

The witch then disappeared in smoke, leaving the whole room shocked speechless.

The Queen wailed, the sound echoing in the room which seemed to wake up the rest of the room.

Everything was chaos. Shouts and screams, crying, and there was even a few women that had fainted.

Then the Queen remembered the fairy.

The Queen ran up to the surprised fairy.

"You! You can do something! You can save my child!"

The fairy shook her head. "I'm sorry. I cannot undo her gift."

The Queen screamed. "This is not a gift! This is a curse!"

The fairy looked at her feet, her wings drooping as all eyes were on her. The whole room was now silent, watching the spectacle.

"I cannot undo it, but I can change it.."The fairy started, but was interrupted by the Queen.

"Yes! Please! Anything!"

The fairy nodded, and made her way to the now sleeping prince.

"I bless this child-instead of dying on his twenty first birthday, Yuuri will fall into a deep sleep of which can only be broken with true love's kiss."

The King ordered all the spinning wheels to be burned, dooming his whole kingdom to now sew by hand, and sent his son to a place even a witch couldn't find him.

With the prince the fairy was sent, to take care of him.

In a cottage, in a secluded woods, the boy was raised.

And he grew up strong, beautiful, kind, and loyal. His grace and ability to enchant someone made the fairy beam with pride, and all that ever met him fell in love with him.

Since there isn't much to do in a secluded woods, Yuuri took up something his Fairy Mother told him was called ice skating.

Over the years, he believed he did fairly well.

The day of his twenty first birthday was arriving, and he could only dread it. It was always the same, in these woods.

But that was about to change.


	2. Chapter 2

Yuuri's birthday was quickly approaching, and with the weather being freezing (just a perk living in a snowy forest) decided to go for a skate.

He grabbed onto his skates that his Fairy Mother had made him. They were magic.

They grew with Yuuri's feet to fit his perfectly, they never looked old or needed to be cleaned. They were perfect.

Yuuri bid his Fairy Mother farewell before leaving, hiding a smiled behind his hand as he left the house and heard quick scuffling behind him.

Yes, he knew she was preparing for his birthday. Every year she threw a surprise party of some sorts.

Yuuri made it to the frozen pond he's been skating on for years. He laced up his skates and changed. The story he imagined as he skated this routine came to life.

He was no longer a boy living in the woods.

He was now a prince-he was famous, for his dancing. He was beautiful. He entranced everyone when he moved, all eyes on him. No one could look away.

Yuuri was at a ball. He danced, all the other people stopped and stared at his gracefulness. No one could rival him.

Suddenly another prince started dancing next to him.

Who could this be, Yuuri thought.

The silver haired prince grinned at him, as the two danced together in equal beauty. Yuuri could feel his heart racing, and quickly losing himself in the melody. He looked up at the prince to smile shyly when the song ended.

Of course, the prince could also be a princess. Not that Yuuri knows what he wants. The person has short and long hair, depending on the occasion.

Either way, the silver haired prince grabbed Yuuri's hand as a soft song started playing.

Without a word, the two danced.

Everything passed in a blur, and all of a sudden the silver haired prince was leaving.

"Wait!" Yuuri called out, reaching for the fleeing man.

"I'm sorry, but I really must go! It was..it was wonderful." The man then ran, only for Yuuri to chase after him.

"But I don't even know your name!"

But the silver prince was gone, leaving no trace of ever existing except in Yuuri's memories.

Then, there was clapping.

Yuuri nearly jumped out of his skin as he opened his eyes and looked around to locate where the noise was coming from.

Then, he saw him.

Yuuri muttered a curse under his breath.

Because standing there, in the beautiful winter air, stood the prince. His silver hair practically glowed, and Yuuri could feel the intensity of those blue eyes even from being so far away.

"That was amazing!" The prince cheered.

Yuuri gasped, being pulled back to the present. He screamed, embarrassingly, and skated as quickly as he could off the ice, and running towards his cottage as quickly as possible, taking off his skates and running in socks as to not damage them.

"Wait!" The prince yelled after him. Yuuri turned, taking a shortcut.

Yet, he was quickly intercepted by a brown horse in his path.

"Hey there. You move quite quickly."

Yuuri looked up, flabbergasted.

"My name is Pri- I mean, Viktor. Just Viktor."

Yuuri thought for a moment, before smiling coyly.

"Hello there, just Viktor. My name may or may not be Yuuri."

Viktor grinned at the black haired man, staring down at him from his brown horse.

"And hello there to you too, may or may not be Yuuri. What a pleasure to meet you."

Viktor got off his horse, and Yuuri had to take a step back as he marveled at the beauty of the being in front of him.

"It's quite cold." Yuuri said, stupidly as he pointed out the thing coverings that Viktor was wearing.

"Yes I believe so. I'm quite close to the next town though, as it says on the map I'm using.."

Yuuri chuckled. "The nearest town isn't anywhere near here."

Viktor's face fell, taking note of the quickly arriving sunset. "Oh, then I'm in trouble."

Yuuri laughed shyly. "It's not a problem. If you need to, you can stay at my cottage for the night."

Viktor smiled, and reached over to grasp Yuuri's hand, which made the other had a tint of red on his cheeks.

"Oh that would be wonderful!"

Yuuri nodded, then started to lead the way back to the cottage. A strange noise came from Viktor.

"What?" Yuuri turned around, scared that something had happened.

"Your feet." He muttered, staring down. Yuuri's followed his gaze to see his feet, still only being covered in socks.

"Oh. I'm used to the cold by now."

Yuuri continued walking in the snow back to his cabin.

Viktor whistled appreciatively.

~

Yuuri's Fairy Mother gasped at the beautiful stranger.

"My MY he's so handsome Yuuri! And oh, he has an accent! How wonderful~" She cooed. "I didn't know you had a boyfriend!"

Yuuri's face became red, as he whisper-yelled at his Fairy Mother. "Mom!" He said indignantly.

Yuuri glanced over at Viktor, surprised to see a dust of red on his cheeks too.

Surely it must only be from the cold.

Yuuri told Fairy Mother about Viktor's predicament, and she quickly gave her permission to let him stay.

"He can stay as long as he wants~" She giggled, earning a weird look from Viktor.

Yuuri glanced at the fairy, making a face screaming at her to stop.

"I'll show you where you're going to sleep."

Viktor nodded, following the black haired man into a small room. It was mostly bare, but it was cozy with a bed and a small desk with a quill and parchments scattered over it inside the room.

"Well..dinner will be ready soon. I'll leave you to unpack or whatever you need to do. I'll come get you when it's done."

Yuuri started to scurry to the doorway.

"Th-ank you Yuu-ri~" Viktor said as Yuuri left the room.

Yuuri was falling.

Not only in love, but he was falling down the stairs as he tripped over his own feet and landed on the floor with a thud.

Viktor's head whipped out in a flash.

"Are you okay?!!" He said, worry flashing in his eyes.

Yuuri nodded sheepishly, embarrassed he fell.  
"Yeah. Yeah I'm fine," he got up, brushing himself off.

But honestly, he really wasn't.


	3. Chapter 3

"Well he's quite the looker." Fairy Mother said again, adding a few strange looking spices to her pot of soup.

"Yeah.." Yuuri mumbled, biting onto an apple.

"Maybe-"

Yuuri shook his head vigorously. "Ma stop it. I just met him. Plus, he's..I just.."

Yuuri sighed as he finished up the apple and threw it away. He grabbed another one.

"I'll be right back."

Fairy Mother only hummed beneath her smile.

Yuuri made his way out to their garden shed, which was rarely used due to the one month of good weather. It was now currently being used as a makeshift barn for Viktor's horse.

"Hello there Makkachin." Yuuri smiled as he went up to the horse, rubbing the horses neck. The brown horse sniffed at Yuuri. Yuuri laughed as the horse's breath tickled his face.

"Yeah, yeah I have something for you. Guilty!" Yuuri said, bringing out the apple that was behind his back.

Yuuri gave Makkachin the apple, stroking the beautiful mare's hair as he talked to him.

"You're very majestic. I haven't ever seen a horse quite like you. Then again, I haven't been out much."

Makkachin responded with a huff, nudging Yuuri as if telling him to continue.

"I'm not very social, you see. I mean, how can I be very social when I live in the middle of nowhere?"

Makkachin snorted, her ears tilted towards Yuuri so she could hear him.

"My only interaction is with a silver haired prince. I'm in love with him. I see him in my dreams. I see him when I'm skating, I see him everywhere. So I guess it makes up for the lack of people."

Makkachin hoofs stomped at the ground, and nudged at Yuuri urgently.

"You know..Viktor looks a lot like him.."

Yuuri was pushed over by Makkachin.

"Hey!" He exclaimed, looking back up at the pouting horse. "I don't have any more apples!"

Makkachin snorted, and turned around so her butt was now in his face.

Yuuri frowned. "Oh how nice of you."

Yuuri heard a chuckle from behind him, and said boy whipped around to see Viktor standing there.

"She tends to do that."

Yuuri chuckled nervously, and Viktor made his way next to him.

"Do you want to come back inside? It's really cold."

Yuuri nodded, and scampered inside. For some reason, it was hard to be around Viktor without his chest hurting.

"I'm going to go to my room now." Yuuri said, leaving Viktor practically in the dust.

Yuuri ran into his room.

They were everywhere.

Drawings of his face, of those blue eyes, of that silver hair. Long or short, prince and princess (mainly prince). Sometimes Yuuri was with him, other times he was dancing alone, and in some he was skating. But one thing was the same in all of them.

All the drawings looked exactly like Viktor.

Yuuri screamed in frustration as he fell onto his bed.

"Why.."He groaned into his pillow  
~  
The next morning Yuuri expected Viktor to leave. Yuuri woke up moping around, and moved like a zombie to the table to eat breakfast.

"Yuuri I'm surprised you slept." Fairy Mother said, placing a plate in front of him. Yuuri looked up at her questionably.

Viktor chuckled. "You must be a deep sleeper. I could barely sleep a wink. There was a huge blizzard last night!"

Yuuri's eyes bulged out of his head. Blizzard..did that mean?

He ran to the window.

Yes.

They were snowed in.

"Lucky~" he cheered.

Viktor chuckled as Yuuri excitedly made his way back to the table to start eating his eggs.

Viktor put his elbow against and leaned his head on his hand, watching Yuuri.

"You're fascinating." He said bluntly.

Yuuri nearly choked on his eggs.

"Th-Thanks?" He squeezed out.

Viktor, realizing what he said, stood up abruptly. "I mean..uh..yeah." Viktor quickly excited the room, the awkward atmosphere staying even after his departure.

"That went nicely. Maybe you two will soon..you know..since we're stuck here." Fairy Mother said, grinning suspiciously.

Yuuri gasped, everything clicking into place.

"You didn't!" He exclaimed.

Fairy Mother feigned surprise. "My dear I have no idea what you're talking about!"

Yuuri howled in annoyance. "You created the blizzard, didn't you?" He whisper yelled furiously.

Fairy Mother shook her head. "No of course not! After all, it is winter." She started humming, avoiding eye contact with Yuuri.

Yuuri sat back in his chair, eyeing the woman. He finally gave up and sighed.

"Thanks."

She smiled. "Your welcome."

Yuuri let out an exasperated sigh before going back to his bedroom.

"Work hard my dear! After all it is only for a few days~" She called after him.

~  
"Bullshit." Yuuri said, glaring at the poker-faced Viktor.

"Are you sure~?" Viktor said, a smile creeping up on his face.

"I'm sure."

Viktor sighed as he turned over his card, which was indeed a bullshit, and added the stack of cards to his hand.

"How have I lost against you each time?" Viktor mumbled under his breath.

Yuuri grinned as he finished the game, winning for the fifth time in a row.

"I mean you live in the middle of nowhere where did you learn to read people?"

Yuuri hummed. "I don't know. I guess it's a talent of mine."

Viktor threw down his stack in frustration, and let out an exaggerated sigh.

"Let's play Go Fish."

Yuuri shook his head. "This game is better."

Viktor gasped in surprise. "You're kidding right? Go Fish is like, the best card game ever."

Yuuri sucked in a breath. "No~"

The two started quarreling over which card game was better. They ending up in each other's faces, playfully arguing.

Then, Yuuri suddenly realized their position, and launched back, nearly falling off the coach. Cards scattered everywhere, and Viktor yelped as his nose was almost hit by the shocked Yuuri.

"Fine we'll do Go Fish." Yuuri sighed in defeat. "But since you lost you get to pick up the cards."

Viktor whined. "Oh come on!"

Yuuri didn't budge, and watched as Viktor knelt down to pick up the cards.

Yuuri spaced. He looked straight at it. It looked so soft, he could practically feel it.

I just want to touch it, Yuuri thought. He could imagine his hand reaching out and touching-

Oh shit. He wasn't imagining it. He just did it.

Yuuri touched Viktor's head.

Viktor paused, and it was an awkward tense moment. Yuuri held his breath waiting for Viktor's reaction.

"Aw am I really balding? Yuuri you're making me feel like an old man~"

Yuuri sighed in relief. He didn't know yet how he felt about Viktor, but he didn't want any confusion between them before he did. It would make it even harder for Yuuri to figure everything out...

"No! You're not balding, it's fine! It's actually perfect that's why I wanted to.."Yuuri trailed off awkwardly.

Viktor smiled. "Oh how young I feel~fine let's continue this card game."

Yuuri rolled his eyes. "You're twenty four anyways."

Viktor stopped dealing out the cards, freezing.

"How did you know that? I never told you my age."

Yuuri cursed inwardly. He only said that because his prince was twenty four, and he just assumed that Viktor was...

"Lucky guess?" Yuuri smiled.

"Let me guess..you're twenty. Turning twenty one on November 29?" Viktor said jokingly, grabbing the top five cards on his deck, then sorting his hand.

"Yes actually."

Viktor froze, once again. If it wasn't so awkward, Yuuri would say it must've been snowing in here.

"But.." Viktor looked at Yuuri, his eyes wide. "It can't be.."

Yuuri tilted his head, confused.

"It's just..a friend of mine is betrothed to a man. The man's name is unknown, but for safety he was brought somewhere no one knew, and is suppose to return on his twenty first birthday, which is coming up.."

Viktor suddenly leaned forward to get a closer look at Yuuri's eyes.

"But your eyes are too pretty to be a prince's~"Viktor cooed, backing away from a blushing Yuuri.

Viktor gave Yuuri five cards as if he didn't just say something that made the latter's heart skip a beat.

While the two laughed, and continued playing their game, Fairy Mother was hiding behind the door and smiling like an idiot as she took pictures.


	4. Chapter 4

"His birthday is soon, isn't it?" Her voice was excited, and happy as if she were the most blessed woman in the world.  
"I know!" He replied, nearly in the same manner.

Her eyes filled with tears of happiness. "Oh honey, our son's is coming home! We'll see him soon! Can't you wait to see him all grown up?"

"Of course of course."

"Oh just imagine how beautiful he looks. He probably has your hair, my eyes. You know I wonder if he holds his alcohol as bad as you do-"

"Okay dear let's not get ahead of ourself."

"Well it's not my fault! You know Mari has been excited about it too, so it rubbed off on me and now I'm blabbering. Do you think Yuuri is a blabber too? I mean-"

He laughed as he hugged the woman. "He's perfect no matter how he is."

She nodded in agreement. "Of course, of course. I just don't think I can wait another day I mean..I can't wait to just..see him!"

"I understand, my Queen. But it is getting quite late, and we have breakfast with my brother and his wife tomorrow."

The Queen nodded. "Yes, yes I know. Are they bringing Yurio? I always love when he comes to visit."

He shook his head. "No, Yurio isn't arriving until the day before Yuuri's birthday."

"Well at least we get to see your brother. How is Yakov doing? And Lilia?"

"Well if we go to sleep, we can ask them in person tomorrow."

The Queen laughed. "Of course, my King."

The King laughed. "Oh so very funny. Come on then, let's go lay down."

"I won't be able to sleep~"

"Hiroko!"

"Oh alright my darling."

The two fell asleep, dreaming about what their now grown baby boy was like.

~  
"Apple is your favorite, isn't it?" Yuuri said, looking at the recipe one more time before getting out the baking supplies.

"Yeah, but I never told you that." Viktor said, already used to the surprise. Somehow Yuuri knew things about him that he hadn't told him.

"I'm making apple pie. Do you want milk or tea with it?"

Viktor hummed, playfully wiggling his eyebrows when they made eye contact.

"I'm sure you know."

Yuuri frowned. "Of course I do but I want to hear it from you."

"Tea then. Black, if you can."

Only a second later was a black tea place in front of him.

"I didn't even have to tell you. You've already made it~" Viktor whined, annoyed. Yuuri gave a shrug and continued on the pie.

The two settled into a comfortable silence, Viktor drinking his tea while Yuuri made his pie. It was so normal, and peaceful that Yuuri could only think it reminded him of-

"-an old married couple." Fairy Mother came out of nowhere and plopped herself on the seat across from Viktor at the table.

"H-Huh? What?!" Yuuri said, nearly dropping the bowl of apple slice he had.

"I said I'm going to visit an old married couple. They live a ways away, so I'm going to fly there."

Yuuri nodded, blushing as he looked back down and continued to work on the pie. He finally put it in the oven and waited.

"Who are they?" Yuuri asked, breaking the ice.

"The King and Queen."

Viktor nearly spit his tea. "The King and Queen?!"

Fairy Mother nodded. "Yes..You could say I'm an acquaintance of the Royals."

Yuuri sat down at the table, having his own cup of milk.

"Um.." Viktor started, like he wanted to say something but couldn't. Yuuri raised an eyebrow in question, but Viktor didn't look up at him. Instead he was staring at his nearly empty cup of tea.

"Viktor?" Yuuri said, leaning forward to get a closer look at the other's troubled face.

"It's nothing. I just remembered where I'm suppose to be now.."

Yuuri felt his heart drop. It had only been four days since Viktor had been staying here, but it felt like they've know each other for years.

Yuuri felt like if Viktor left, a piece of himself would leave with him.

And through all this, the snow was almost nearly to a manageable amount for a horse to tread through safely. In about a day, Viktor could be gone and Yuuri would never see him again.

"So..you're leaving?" Yuuri squeaked out.

Viktor looked up, and blue met brown, and for once the two of them didn't understand the other's thoughts.

"I don't know." Viktor's voice came out pained. It was quiet for a while.

"Well then I best be on my way. Yuuri I'll be back tomorrow, the day before your birthday."

Yuuri smiled and nodded, still feeling distressed but putting up a front for his Fairy Mother. "Okay. I'll see you then."

Fairy Mother then gave a Yuuri a quick hug, a 'sly' wink to Viktor, and disappeared in a glittery puff of pink smoke.

It was quiet.

"Yuuri I need to tell you something." Viktor finally said, letting a long breath out.

Yuuri nodded. He knew this was coming. He fiddled with his hands and picked at his fingernails.

"I..I'm..I'm in love with you."

Yuuri bolted up in surprise, his knees hitting the table and him having to sit back down, seething as his knees throbbed.

"R-Really?" His face was red. Yuuri knew his face was red, because he could feel the heat coursing through his veins from the top of his head to the bottom of his feet.

"But I can't be with you..because I'm betrothed."

Yuuri's heart stopped.

How cruel was this? Yuuri didn't know his feelings for Viktor, but he associated it with the word love. He loved Viktor, and Viktor loved him.

But Viktor was to marry someone?

Yuuri's heart broke.

"O-Oh. I see.." Yuuri said, pushing back his chair and standing up. He walked to the oven and pulled out the pie without mitts. He dropped the pan (it landed safely upright) and cradled his now burned hand.

"Yuuri!" Viktor ran over to Yuuri, toppling over his chair in the process. He reached for Yuuri's hand, but Yuuri stepped back. "I'm fine." He hissed, not looking up at Viktor.

"I'm not an idiot Yuuri I can see-"

"Leave me alone, Viktor."

Yuuri looked back up into Viktor's eyes once more, and Viktor saw the tears in his eyes.

"Enjoy your pie." Yuuri left the room without another word, leaving the heartbroken Viktor in the kitchen.

~  
"Oh my. Are you want to leave? Yuuri still hasn't even come out of his room yet!"

Viktor's belongings were packed and he was saddling up Makkachin. Fairy Mother was fussing over the boy.

"Yuuri!" She screamed at the house. "Viktor's leaving!"

Yuuri hadn't left the room since the incident yesterday, and Viktor didn't have the heart to bother him.

It kept replaying in his head. He couldn't get it out of his mind. The tears in his eyes, glaring up at him and hissing:

Leave me alone, Viktor.

Viktor knew that it was time to leave.

"Well I hope you make it safely. The castle is only about a day's ride from here."

Viktor looked at the Fairy Mother, surprised. "How do you know I'm going to the castle?"

Fairy Mother chuckled. "I knew who you were the minute I saw you. I'm not a friend of the royal family for nothing..Prince."

Viktor smiled. "Thank you."

Fairy Mother nodded. "Maybe I'll see you there soon. Next time I go I plan to bring Yuuri.."

Viktor looked down at his feet. The reason he was even sent to visit this Kingdom was to meet his fiancée, the prince of this Kingdom.

"I don't know if I'll be able too even look at Yuuri. It'll hurt too much."

Fairy Mother chuckled. "Honey, a storms coming your way."

Viktor raised an eyebrow in confusion, but shrugged because he was already used to her wackiness. He hugged her goodbye, mounted his horse, and looked at the house one more time.

Goodbye Yuuri, he thought.

Then, he was gone.

Yuuri had stood by the window, watching the whole time. After seeing Viktor retreat, he reached up to his face to feel it wet.

"Oh." He mumbled. "I'm crying."

He looked at the wet fingers for a second, and the reality hit him. A choked sob came out and the dam broke, and the floods came.


	5. Chapter 5

"Happy Birthday!" Shouted a cheerful voice, waking Yuuri up from his wonderful dream, which may or may not have been about his silver prince.

"Fairy Mother..how early is it?" He groaned. Yuuri wasn't really a morning person.

"Well, if I'm to fly you to your birthday party, we need to wake up early!"

Yuuri put on his glasses, now wide awake and staring at her, confused.

"Birthday party?"

Fairy Mother cleared her throat. "Oh dear I'm getting ahead of myself. I have something I need to tell you."

She took a deep breath and put her hands on Yuuri's shoulders.

"I'm not your real mother, Yuuri."

"I know." Yuuri yawned up pulled the blanket to lay back down again. "If that's all you need to tell me then-"

"Your real mother is the Queen, and your father is the King."

Yuuri sat up straight, wide eyed.

"W-What?!"

Fairy Mother then told him the whole story. From his birth, to the witch, to the 'gift', everything.

"So wait..what's your real name?" Yuuri asked, nearly unphased.

She laughed. "I just told you your whole life is a lie, and that's all you want to know..My name is Minako. Minako Okukawa."

Yuuri grinned. "Hello there, Minako. My name is apparently Prince Yuuri. How lovely to finally truly meet you."

Minako smiled back. "To you as well. Now let's get you dressed, and leave quickly!"

Yuuri jumped out of bed and ran around to quickly get ready.

Who would want to be late to a ball thrown in their honor?  
~  
"Makkachin, I have to tell him."

Viktor was having a complex, and talking to his quite stubborn horse wasn't really helping. Although the comforting licks and loving nudges somewhat brightened his dreary mood, it didn't really help solve the situation at hand.

"I can't do this. I should have refused when I first found out I was even betrothed! Plus, I can't marry someone..I already love someone else..if I marry someone I don't love it would just be miserable for the both of us.."

Viktor sighed, leaning on Makkachin's stall. He had finally left his guest quarters to feed his probably starving horse. To apologize he added in two extra carrots, of course.

"The King is going to be so mad..and I don't want to upset my future partner..and I don't want to disappoint anyone. Should I just grin and bear it?"

Makkachin snorted. She had no idea. The closest romance she ever had was when a stable boy accidentally left a whole tub of apples near her stall. Man, that was the best day of her life.

"No. I should be true to myself. I'm going back Yuuri's right now. Let's-" Viktor started to saddle up Makkachin, but she glared at him as he disturbed her dinner.

"-go when you finish eating?" Viktor smiled, apologetically. Makkachin huffed in agreement before going back to her meal.

"Sheesh..so salty."  
~  
"Yuri~" Cooed a voice. Yuri rolled his eyes in annoyance as a cheerful voice came running towards him.

"Ohmygodleavemealone." The blonde haired boy said.

The woman launched herself on the pissed off boy, tackling him in a hug.

"Yuri it's been forever!" Mila said, her red hair scarcely covering her eyes.

"I saw you a month ago." The blonde hissed, trying to pry off the excited woman. He groaned as he saw a black haired man slowly trudging his way towards this.

"Georgi hurry up!" Mila yelled, gesturing for the depressed looking boy to hurry.

"Anya broke up with him, so be a little nice on him." Mila whispered into Yuri's ear. Yuri only rolled his eyes, glad as he finally got the woman to stand on her own two feet.

He sighed heavily as he reached the other two. Yuri felt like getting a spatula and-

"So, are you excited to finally meet him?"

Yuri looked back at Mila. Despite his attitude towards the two, these were two of the few people he could call friends.

"Who?" Yuri stated lamely.

Both Mila and Georgi deadpanned.

Georgi, nearly revived from he depressed state, dramatically waved his arms around as he talked. "The prince! Prince Yuuri! Your cousin!"

Yuri shrugs. "Oh. I'm not looking forward to it."

Mila grabbed Yuri's shoulders and shook the poor boy, a tick mark appearing on his forehead. "Have you gone crazy?!"

Yuri shook his head. "There shouldn't be two Yuri's in the royal family. It just gets confusing. Plus, doesn't anyone know any other names? I mean seriously get some creativity."

Mila laughed as she slung her arm around Yuri, and started steering him towards a different hall.

"Well that's why we call you Yurio, dummy!"

Yuri yelled in protest. "Hey! Where are you taking me! I want to go back to my ro-"

A chuckle was heard behind them.

"Well he's as feisty as ever."

Yuri whirled around, mouth wide open.

"Oh hell no!" He yelled as he pointed at he man.

"It's JJ!" Mila smiled, waving at the smiling man. On his shoulder was a beautiful black haired woman, which could only be assumed was his fiancée that he wouldn't stop talking about.

"Ohmygodnogoawaygoawayisweartogodifyousay-"

"It's JJ style!" The man said out of nowhere, holding his hands up. He leaned down to give his fiancée a kiss, before walking closer to the growing group.

"Nooooooo!" Yuri yelled, still being ushered to wherever Mila was taking him.

The group reached a large ballroom, where it was being decorated for Prince's Yuuri's return. Mila scouted out the room before pointing out what she found.

"There they are!" She said, grinning as she ran ahead to jump on another poor victim.

"I can't wait for today to be over.." Yuri groaned as he followed his friend.  
~  
"I can't wait for this day to be over." Yuuri said, as Minako finally landed somewhat near the castle.

"Now don't say that dear, after today you'll be reunited with your family and be treated as royalty. Plus you get to meet your fiancé today."

Yuuri frowned.

"Yeah yeah whatever. People shouldn't choose who their kids are going to marry."

Minako rolled her eyes. "When did Katsudon become Sassudon?"

"What?" Yuuri said. Minako shook her head and mumbled a never mind.

"Well come on. We're wasting daylight!"

Yuuri sighed as he followed his friend towards a new life.


	6. Chapter 6

Yuuri and Minako slipped into the castle unnoticed.

"So how is this going to go down?" Yuuri said, confused that they weren't going to the ballroom first. Minako smiled, practically reading his mind.

"Well, first I'm going to show you the room you are going to live in from now on. Then I'm going to create an outfit for you to wear. Then I'm bringing you to meet your parents, and you will enter the ball with them."

Yuuri exhaled. "Oh."

Minako glanced back at Yuuri. "What's wrong? I can tell you have something on your mind."

Yuuri smiled, feeling happy knowing that someone knew him so well. "I'm just..what if they don't like me?"

Minako stopped walking, and turned around to gape at the boy.

"Yuuri..everyone's going to love you. You're amazing. Your parents, your people-they haven't waited twenty one years for someone perfect, they've waited for someone named Yuuri. That's you. They are going to love you no matter who you are!"

Yuuri laughed awkwardly his face turning a little red.

"Thanks Minako."

She shook her head. "Just the truth."

The two continued their way, until they finally reached a room with a door decorated with roses and sunlight and other pretty things that Yuuri liked.

"We're here!" Minako said, opening the door. Yuuri peeked inside and gasped at the giant room, the large bed, huge closet, and other decorations.

"Okay sit down. Let's think of an outfit!"

Yuuri smiled as he went to sit on the large bed, which had blue bedsheets, his favorite color.

"So I was thinking.."

The two spent a good half an hour deciding on an ensemble for his appearance for the first time in years.

They ended with a slim fitting black ensemble, with a non see-through mess on the chest and crystals lining up the shoulder. There was half a skirt on the side.

"Oh Yuuri you look amazing! Now let's just take those glasses off-"

Yuuri shook his head and waved his hands. "Nononono I won't be able to see!"

Minako laughed. "I'll cast a spell so you'll be able to see the same with or without glasses."

Yuuri paused. "You can do that?"

Minako nodded.

"Then why didn't you do that before!!!"

"You never asked!"

Yuuri threw up his hands. "GAHH FINE OKAY!" He took off his glasses and Minako castes the spell.

"Okay. I need to go find out where the King and Queen are, so wait here for a minute."

Yuuri nodded, and watched as Minako left the room. He stood up to go in the connecting door into the bathroom and look into the mirror.

"Wow I look-"

A song started playing. Yuuri watched in the mirror as he eyes became empty and slack mouthed.

No, he thought. What's going on?

His body started moving by itself. A door opened, and he started taking steps up the stairs. He screamed inside for Minako, anyone.

He stopped in a room. There stood an old lady spinning on a wheel. Yuuri felt a sense of dread course through him as the lady stood up.

"It's been a while, Yuuri." The woman chuckled. She gestured towards the offending object.

Yuuri felt sick.

"No," he choked out, taking a step back, struggling against the trance.

"Oh honey~you can't fight it." The old lady chuckled. She waved her hands, and Yuuri felt the power pushing against him double in strength.

He walked towards the wheel, reached out and touched the large protruding needle.

And then everything went dark.  
~  
Minako hummed as she made her way back to Yuuri's room, happy that the boy was finally meeting his parents. Over the years the two became like mother and son, and even though she was a little sad that she was going to have to share Yuuri from now on, she was glad that Yuuri is soon going to receive all the love he deserves.

She opened the door, calling out for Yuuri. She felt her heart drop as she heard no response.

"Yuuri?" She called out to the silence. Then she saw the doorway that wasn't there before. She let out a bloodcurdling scream and ran.

She ran through twisting hallways and courses of stairs, her magic leading her to Yuuri.

Minako ended up at a room. She threw open the door and wailed.

"Yuuri no!" She cried, looking at the boy on the floor. He truly looked dead, but she knew that he was only sleeping.

She knelt down near the boy and sobbed.

"It's all my fault.."  
~  
Viktor reached the cottage quickly, Makkachin light on her feet. The day before the sun had come out and melted nearly all the snow, making it easy for travel other than the dirty mush you had to trudge through.

The sun was midsky, and Viktor felt warm rays of sunlight hit him as he knocked on the cottage's door.

"Yuuri? Fairy Mother..?" Viktor called, after receiving no answer. He frowned, as all kind of worries started popping in his head. Not even a minute later the door was busted open.

"Yuuri?" He yelled, the sound echoing in the dark and empty house.

Viktor started looking through the cottage, for any sign. It's as if the two just simply vanished.

Then he saw the note on the table.

'Hey there random person! If you are searching for Fairy Mother, say one. If you are wanting to have this beautiful cottage, say two. If you are that silver haired prince looking for Yuuri said three. If you-"

Viktor yelped out three before he finished reading the note, and the note transformed into another, this time addressed to him.

Dear Prince Viktor,  
This may come to you as a surprise-but Yuuri is actually the prince of this kingdom! We returned the day of his birthday, the day before you left. On another note-he's your betrothed. I ship you two so hurry and go back to the castle~  
Love, soon to be Mother in law

Viktor chuckled, and put the note back down letting it morph back into the original. His smile lit up the dimly lit room.

"Man oh man am I glad to meet my fiancée. Come on Makkachin~the quicker you go the more carrots you get!"  
~

"Where are you taking me, woman." Yuri snapped as he was dragged by Mila out into the courtyard and towards the castle's royal pet zoo.

"Recently, a mother cat has had a large litter of kittens," Mila started but stopped when she saw the look of awe on Yuri's face.

"Then why the hell didn't you tell me sooner let's hurry up-"

Mila laughed as Yuri practically ran to the vet house, threw open the doors and gasped in delight.

"Kitties!" Yuri squeaked, red dusting his face as little kittens were running around the room or snuggling with their mother. One came right up to Yuri and started rubbing against his legs.

"Oh my god I'm in heaven."

Mila laughed. "I need to get back and meet all the guests. I'm come back and get you before the party starts okay?"

Yuri nodded, as he picked up the purring kitten and squealed in delight.

"Her name is Princess."

Yuri jumped as he heard a voice he didn't recognize. He turned towards the offending voice to see who it was, and was met with a startling pair of chocolate brown eyes.

"W-Well it suits her." Yuri stuttered as the kitten meowed in annoyance that all the attention wasn't in her.

The man nodded, and made his way to kneel down near the Mother cat, gently petting her head before standing up.

"Angel is my cat, so I was just checking up on her." The man clarified, then looked at Yuri as if he was supposed to now give his explanation.

"Uh..I..um. I'm here to see my cousin but I really like cats so my friend brought me here.."

The man chuckled. "Okay. Well, it's a good thing you like cats then."

Yuri raised an eyebrow, and held Princess closer to his chest as she fell asleep in his arms. He looked down to smile at the cute animal, before looking back up.

"Why is that?"

The man smiled, and Yuri was starting to get pissed at having to keep calling him the man instead of knowing his actual name.

"She's yours."

Yuri nearly dropped the kitten. "What the fu-"

The man-ohmygod-shrugged. "She scratches at nearly everyone. The only people she's ever nice to is to her mom and me, and then you come around and she's all like that," the man gestured at Princess.

"But you don't even know me."

The man tilted his head. "Then why don't you tell me?"

Yuri smiled. Yes-he liked this man. Gosh darn it, he called him man again.

"The name's Yuri."

The man hummed. "Otabek." He replied.

Maybe, Yuri thought, tonight won't be so bad after all.  
~  
Minako slumped onto the floor as she finally finished putting the whole castle to rest.

Then she remembered.

The one thing that could save Yuuri.

Viktor.  
~


	7. Chapter 7

Viktor arrived at the castle record time. He put Makkachin in the stables quickly, patting her down and giving her the food. He then ran out of the stable only to be met with eerie silence.

"It's so quiet," Viktor said out loud, hoping to combat the foreboding lack of noise.

Despite against his best instincts, Viktor made his way into the castle. He saw bodies everywhere. They were..sleeping?

"Yuuri?" Viktor called out.

Then he heard a noise.

And a familiar person ran up to him.

"Viktor it's horrible I'm so glad you're here I don't know what to do, and Yuuri..and oh it's so bad-" Minako was sobbing. Viktor grabbed her shoulders.

"What about Yuuri? What happened? Tell me!"

She cried harder, but managed to get the whole story out through stifled sobs. Viktor released the woman in shock, and she slid to the floor.

"Where is he?"

Minako shook her head. "I left him alone for only a minute..when I came back the witch took him. I can't find him anywhere." 

"Then I must go to the witch's house. Tell me where it is."

Minako looked up at Viktor surprised. "Are you sure? The with..she's..it's just dangerous."

Viktor nodded. "If its for Yuuri-anything."

Minako sighed and wiped the tears off her face. She stood up. "Alright then. Is Makkachin ready to ride?"

Viktor's face turned red. "Actually..I don't think she can move more than ten steps."

Minako hummed, knowing exactly why the poor horse couldn't move. "Alright then. I'll fly us there, but it will be harder to not be seen."

Viktor gave the okay, and followed her out when he heard a noise.

"Oh HELL NO!" A voice screeched.

Viktor turned.

"The whole castle is asleep and who is awake? WHO IS AWAKE???" It screamed.  
~  
Yuri and Otabek left the vet house only to be met with everyone asleep. They checked nearly everywhere, but no one was awake. Just as they were making their way through the courtyard, Yuri saw him and screamed.

"Yuri~" He cheered, happy to see the fellow prince.

"No!" Yuri screamed, as Viktor came running up to give him a hug. Yuri ran, but the other man was bigger and more physical fit. When Yuri was tackled in a hug, he heard chuckles of amusement from both Otabek and the lady that was with Viktor.

"WHY ARE YOU LAUGHING! GET OFF ME GET OFF GAH I HATE YOU!"

Viktor laughed as he finally left the struggling blond boy down, of which quickly ran and hid behind Otabek.

"Otabek don't let him touch me I swear-"

Otabek hummed in amusement. "I'll try to help you Yuri but it looks like he really wants to hug you."

"Actually, maybe you can help us." The lady said, out of nowhere. Everyone looked at her surprised.

"You see.." Minako started, and told them the whole story. It got interrupted a few times with salty remarks from Yuri, but by the time she finished both Otabek and Yuri agreed to help.

"Just because I'm helping you doesn't mean I like you, or anything." Yuri said, frowning at the silver haired prince.

Since Minako couldn't fly with three other people, the four of them decided to ride on Yuri's and Otabek's horses. Yuri and Otabek would ride Yuri's, since his horse is as salty as its owner, and Viktor and Minako shared Otabek's.

Viktor tried to pay attention to everything they were all saying, but one word kept echoing in his head.

Yuuri.  
Yuuri.  
Yuuri, I'm coming.  
~  
The group arrived at the south woods just when the sun set, and Otabek suggested setting up camp. Viktor reluctantly agreed, wanting to go save Yuuri but knew that it was most reasonably to wait until the morning.

Yuri collected firewood while Minako created tents. Otabek started crafting weapons, and Viktor took up the liberty of trying to cook some mushrooms.

"You burnt them I know you did." Yuri complained as he picked up one of the less appealing mushrooms Viktor had laid out.

Otabek shushed Yuri, and Yuri responded with a pout, but kept his mouth shut for the remainder of the evening. The four of them were quiet in eating, and as it got darker and they finished up their meals, they discussed on how they would tackle the witch and make their escape.

"Our priority is Yuuri." Viktor said, for probably the hundredth time.

"We can't just go in, grab Yuuri and get out. The witch is smarter than that. Trust me-I want to get to Yuuri as bad as you do." Minako said to Viktor.

Otabek agreed, followed by a curt not from Yuri.

"Why don't we sneak in? Then we can kill her and-" Yuri started, earning a gasp from Otabek.

"Yuri, we can't kill her!" He said. Yuri frowned.

"But if we don't, she'll retaliate. Plus, it's dangerous having her alive."

The all soon agreed it would be best to get rid of the witch, although it took some convincing with the gentle Otabek.

"So-this is our plan?" Minako said, after everyone had finally agreed on their plan of action. They all nodded.

"Okay then. Let's get a good nights sleep. We'll start riding at dusk in the morning."

With those words everyone went into their respectable spots for the night, and soon the small camp with quiet.

~  
Their plan was to sneak into the witch's castle. There, they would have the advantage of the element of surprise. They would split into two groups-Minako and Viktor would go in search of Yuri, since they know what he looks like, and Otabek and Yuri would find and..dispose of the witch.

Viktor and Minako were discussing on the spells Minako could cast to help them find Yuuri, when Otabek suddenly shushed the two.

It was dead quiet.

The once singing birds, chittering of the bugs, or even the soft sound of the breeze had stopped.

They continued on in wary silence  
~  
It was..large.

The black castle-no, it was more of a large prison- had four sharp, thin, protruding towers on each corner, all connected by a tall grey brick wall. Scratchy, cheery chants came from inside, sounding of dying pigs or nails against a chalkboard.

They all winced at the sounds.

Viktor scaled the wall first, having put some black paste on his shoes to mark where the others should step. Minako went second, followed by a shaky Yuri. Yuri fell halfway down, but was caught by a reassuring Otabek. Yuri ended up blushing like a madmen and climbing up quickly.

They got to the top of one of the large towers, and climbed inside. They went down the steps, ignoring the sight of the ugly cheering minions through the many windows they passed.

The split up at the bottom of the tower.

Viktor's heart hurt. It was like he was being pulled somewhere, and he knew it was towards Yuuri. He wanted to run to his love-but he couldn't in fear of being caught.

Minako looked at him knowingly, as if she could read his mind. She nodded at him as they split up.  
~  
"Will you be able to do this?" Yuri asked, worriedly as he stared up at Otabek.

Otabek nodded. "Of course..maybe..I mean of course I can."

Yuri pouted as they neared closer to the center of the ugly prison-like castle.

They sensed magic.

"She's there." Yuri hissed, pointing towards two large doors. Decorated on them was the story of Greek writing. It Yuri could remember correctly, it was the story of Arachne and Athena.

"Are you ready?" Yuri said, looking at Otabek again. Otabek nodded, and unsheathed his rapier. In his other hand he had a blunderbuss. Yuri had a small smile at the fitting gun.

Yuri pulled out a long, light silver sword. He had a belt on that held several other weapons, which includes knives, poisons, and other objects.

The two made eye contact and nodded, opening the witch's door.  
~  
He was in there.

Yuuri was in that room. Viktor just knew it. Viktor took a deep breath, preparing himself to fight a guard or evade a trap.

He swung open the door and gasped.  
"Yuuri," he exhaled. All his emotions dripped in that single word. Viktor had a feeling that if the said boy was awake he would have blushed.

There on a large, beautiful bed lay his soulmate and true love. He was in a beautiful black outfit-were those crystals? He wasn't wearing glasses, the second time Viktor's ever seen him without them, and his hair slicked back. Viktor got a feeling he was blushing.

He walked over to the bed cautiously, but when he found the room completely safe he ran over to the raven haired boy.

"Ohmygod." Viktor's eyes were wide as he took in the boy's beauty. He truly was the luckiest man alive.

Viktor wiped off his grin, and tried to calm down the rapidly growing blush on his face due to the thought of having to kiss Yuuri.

Finally, after a few tense moments, Viktor slowly leaned over and-

There was a loud boom, and Viktor jumped up. Before he could do anything, a frantic Minako came running up to Viktor.

"It's bad bad bad we don't have time for you to kiss him grab him and we need to run-" She let out in one breath. Viktor nodded, although having no idea what was going on.

He picked up Yuuri bridal style, and was pleased (and grateful) to find the boy surprisingly light.

"What's wrong?" Viktor asked as the two (three?) of them bursted through the castle and got closer to the large flight of stairs up to the tower they came in.

"It's Yuri-" She started, but before she could finish there was another loud boom. Minako flinched. "No time. We only have on more minute-" They reached the top of the tower, and Minako smiled at the two of them.

"Tell Yuuri I love him. Also, Viktor..you've become like a son to me. Thank you. Take care of Yuuri."

Before Viktor could ask what the hell she was talking about, she pulled put her arms on the two of them, one on Yuuri and Viktor. Then suddenly they were both outside the castle, and Viktor looked to see a familiar black haired man.

"Otabek?" Viktor said, eyes wide. "What the hell is going on?"

Viktor walked over to see Otabek. He was shocked speechless to see the boy crying. But what surprised Viktor more (and made his heart drop) was the unmoving boy that was in Otabek's arms.

Viktor made sure to gently put Yuuri on the ground before going to Yuri's side. He exhaled a sigh of relief to see the boy still breathing, but the feeling was short lived.

"What the hell happened?" Viktor growled, looking at Otabek. Otabek tear filled eyes widened. "I don't know, it all happened so quickly and-"

Viktor slapped Otabek, tears rolling down his face. "This is your fault. He's so young! If he dies it's your fault," Viktor hissed.

Viktor really didn't mean any of this. But he was hurting. And he didn't know what else to do.

"Where's Minako?" Viktor asked. Otabek shook his head in shame.

"She said..she only had enough magic to transport four people. She said she'll try to fly out but.."

Then, Viktor's eyes widened as he realized what Otabek was saying.

"No," he gasped out painfully. "Minako no-"

Then, the castle exploded.  
~


	8. Chapter 8

Yuri helped push open the doors with Otabek, and they entered the dark room. They entered, and Yuri sneered when the only light he saw was the green flame torches placed across the room.

It was deadly quiet except for their footsteps.

Then the whole room was casted in green, and there sat the witch.

On a throne made of sickenly bright silver, she sat. She look both young and old, wise and ignorant, ugly yet beautiful. It made Yuri's stomach churn.

"Welcome," her voice crooned. It was so annoyingly sweet, Yuri felt himself cringe.

"I know why you're here." She said. "As we speak my prisoner is being rescued. Of course, I don't mind. He won't ever wake."

Yuri growled at the with, but Otabek shushed him so they could hear what she had to say.

"I simply captured him..to look at his beauty... But Yuuri," she rolled over the name like the word itself was liquid gold, "he can leave. But what I care about.."

The flames turned red.

"Is why you think you can kill me?"

Otabek held back Yuri, who was about to launch himself at the woman. Otabek shook his head.

"Oh~ we got a feisty one." She chuckled, looking at Yuri. "Darling~do tell me your name?"

"Never." He hissed. The witch backed up in shock.

"Oh? You're in love? Only men in love can deny my orders. Quite young, so I'm surprised. Is it this other boy?"

Yuri turned red as he glanced at Otabek. Otabek looked at Yuri strangely.

"Ah~ I see it is."

"Screw you, you know nothing. Shut the hell up!" Yuri screamed at her. Her mouth widened in feigned shock.

"I must say I'm quite offended. Okay, enough chatter." With that, the witch suddenly had on combat clothes and in hand she had shield and sword.

"Prepare to die."

Otabek launched himself towards her, his anxiety getting the best of him. The witch took a step back, expecting the blond to attack first, but quickly recovered they started fighting.

Then Yuri joined in. He was quick-beautiful, and amazing. Otabek found his eyes sliding to Yuri, gaping as Yuri started pushing the witch closer to the wall.

But that was his fatal mistake.

It happened so quickly.

The witch pushed Yuri down with her shield, and her sword became a wand. Aimed at Otabek, she quickly chanted a spell, and a green orb quickly shot at Otabek.

It was quick, but Yuri was quicker.

Before Otabek even knew what happened, it was over and Yuri crumpled to the ground. Otabek screamed as Yuri's eyes closed and didn't get up again.

"I knew he would do that." The witch said.

Otabek felt tears leak out of his eyes. This was his fault. He should've been the one hit. Yuri-why did Yuri save him? He didn't deserve this.

"What did you do?" The words that came out of Otabek's mouth sounded like venom, a snake slithering towards it target and striking.

"Oh. Just a sleeping spell. But since you don't know the antidote, he won't ever wake."

"Fuck. You. Bitch." Otabek looked at the witch, murder clear in his eyes.

"Well, you're next." The witch held up her wand but before she could say anything, Minako appeared, and zapped the witch. Otabek figured the spell she cast didn't do any harm, but only made the witch freeze. He could feel the fury rolling off the frozen witch in waves.

"Yuuko.." Minako murmured, and looked at the frozen witch. Otabek felt the witch's fury falter.

"Hurry." Minako said, looking down at Yuri sadly. Otabek looked back at the fairy in question.

"I'll tell you as we run."

They ran, and Otabek's heart throbbed as he realized how light Yuri was.

"The witch. She's going to turn into something horrendous. When she does, the castle will explode."

Otabek nodded, still in shock.

"I don't have that much magic left. Enough to transport the four of you out of here."

Otabek gulped. "B-But Minako, what about you?"

Minako faultered in her running, but brushed it off. "I...I'll try to fly but I'm not sure if I'll make it."

Otabek nodded. He felt the twinge of sadness, which was quickly becoming familiar with him.

"Here," Minako stopped. It was high and open, and easy play to use magic.

"Goodbye, my friends." She said, placing her hands on Otabek and Yuri.

Then, they were gone.  
~  
Viktor screamed as a dragon emerged from the flaming rubble. It was large, and the color of a painful bruise. The disgusting scent of death and years of decay reached Viktor's nose, and Viktor gagged.

Viktor picked up Yuuri, and only for one tiny second he was amused about the fact that both Yuri's were unconscious and being carried by the one that loves them.

But that second quickly passed as they ran to where their horses were and jumped on, riding quickly to a hiding place. Viktor could hear the dragon's screeches of fury, and the flames that were quickly engulfing the forest.

"Where are we going?" Otabek yelled, his voice pained. Viktor took a second to glance at the other boy. He was a wreck.

"Back to Yuuri's castle. There I will wake him up, and then everyone else will wake. Then we'll have men to fight the dragon."

Otabek looked at Viktor strangely. "Are you sure that's a good idea?" He said, shouting over the wind. Viktor nodded.

"It's the only thing we can do without Minako.."

Viktor trailed off.

"I'm sorry...about Minako." Otabek said. He had to talk loudly so they could hear each other over how fast they were going, but it still sounded soft and quiet.

Viktor was quiet for a moment, and Otabek was starting to think he didn't say it loud enough, but then Viktor replied.

"Thank you."  
~  
"Holy shit my hair is on fire." Minako said, rapidly patting the flame that was trying to eat away at her hair. She grimaced as it finally went out.

She managed to fly out of the castle just before it exploded. Currently she was up in a tree, hidden away from the careful trained eyes of the dragon. The fire was spreading and Minako could only pray that the four of them would make it back to the castle in time.

She couldn't fly to catch up with them until she rested for a bit. Her wings refuse to move, and her magic is totally out. She was a sitting duck.

"Oh my god-Minako is that you?" A voice above her exclaimed. Minako looked up in surprise.

"Sara?" Minako said, her eyes widening as she took in the other fairy.

"What are you doing here?" Sara asked, gently fluttering closer to Minako.

"I could ask the same of you."

Sara blushed. "I'm on my way to visit Mila." Sara, blushing a little and giving a giddy giggle. Minako couldn't help but chuckle a little, too.

"Are you stuck?" Sara finally asked as the two stopped laughing. Minako nodded, and told her everything as quickly as possible. Sara listened patiently as Minako told her about everything from when the witch cursed Yuuri to why she's stuck in the tree.

"Well, then I guess we better hurry." Sara said. "I'll bring you to the castle." Sara explained.

A tear trickled down Minako's face. "Oh my god thank you-"

The two of them shared smiles. They held hands, and then they once again in the castle that they were twenty one years ago.  
~  
"We're getting close." Otabek said, taking in the sight of the Katsuki's castle that was quickly becoming larger by the second.

Viktor sped up the horse more (you must think he abuses these poor horses) and reached the drawbridge of the castle, reining his horse and jumping off. He gently pulled Yuuri down and looked at the sleeping angel.

"I kind of want to leave him like this," Viktor said as Otabek finally caught up.

"What do we do to wake him up?" Otabek asked. Viktor looked up at him, as if he just asked the silliest thing in the world.

"Do you really not know?"

Otabek shook his head.

"True love's kiss." Viktor said, a small blush appearing at how cheesy it sounded. "It breaks any spell."

Otabek nodded. "Bring him inside before you..you know."

Viktor nodded in agreement.

Viktor picked up Yuuri again and brought him inside the castle, and somehow a tugging brought him to Yuuri's room. He gently put Yuuri on the beautiful blue bedsheets. He lovingly stroked Yuuri's hair.

"I love you Yuuri." Viktor said, smiling as he leaned down and kissed Yuuri.

It was tasted sweet, like strawberries, Viktor noted. Even though Yuuri couldn't react in his slumber, Viktor knew that Yuuri would be his kiss, would be his last. Viktor would never need anyone else. Just Yuuri-chubbiness, glasses, katsudon-everything Yuuri was, Viktor loved.

Yuuri's eyes fluttered open, and Viktor choked with happiness as he once again got to see those beautiful chocolate brown eyes.

"Vik..tor?" Yuuri said, groggily. The boy say up and looked around, confused.

"Did I fall asleep?" He asked. Viktor chuckled.

"For a little bit, lyubov moya."

Yuuri stiffened as if he just realized the situation. "But wait-Viktor how are you here?"

Viktor shook his head. "I'll tell you later, Yuuri. But for now stay in here and rest..I have to prepare."

Yuuri leaned closer and looked at him confused. "Prepare for what?"

"Battle." Viktor said.

Yuuri frowned. "Battle? Why?"

Viktor sighed. "No time to explain. Yuuri-"

Yuuri jumped out of bed, to go to his closet. Inside were some things he brought with him from home.

Ice skates, a wand, and his most precious possession.

"Holy shit, Yuuri." Viktor said, eyes wide at the amazing object that Yuuri pulled out. Yuuri grinned, pleased that he impressed Viktor.

"I can fight too. Now let's go."

Viktor felt like disagreeing, not wanting to get hurt. But he knew Yuuri-and Yuuri could do anything he set his mind too. Viktor's face settled into a loving smile.

"Alright, zvezda moya, but be careful."

Yuuri smiled back, and the two left the room, Viktor filling him in on the way.  
~


	9. Chapter 9

It was a cold winter day that she was born into this cruel world. Where only the winners survive, and everyone else dies. She didn't want this.

Her mother left once she could walk again, and the little girl grew up alone, as an orphan. The tough world made her heart as hard as stone. She grew up like a wild cat that roams the streets. Alone, mean, and a fighter.

But even the wildest pussycats can be tamed.

One day a woman found her.

The woman was dressed in a black robe, and asked the brave little pussycat's name. The pussycat spit on the woman and ran away.

But the next day, the woman in black robes came again. The same thing happened for a few days until the little pussycat had had enough.

"What is your name?" The woman asked.

The pussycat opened her mouth to speak for the first time in years. "I don't think I have one."

And then, the woman pulled down her hood, and for the first time the pussycat was scared.

"Don't be frightened, child." The woman said. "I'm here to teach you. But one cannot be apprenticed without a name."

The little nodded, her bravery quickly returning, and she bodily said:"As I told you, I have no name."

The woman chuckled. "Fine then. How about..Yuuko?" The woman said. The little pussycat was silent in thought, before she nodded.

"And what shall I call you?"

The woman smiled. "Witch."  
~  
The castle used to be full of life. Everyone was cheery. Instead of a prison, Yuuko called the place home.

She was young, but not innocent. The witch (who, grew to be her mother figure) taught her everything. How to fight, defend herself, poisons. She even learned magic. Her life was perfect.

Until that fateful day.  
~  
"But Mother!" Yuuko cried in annoyance. Yuuko was now a teen, but in honesty she was hundreds of years old. All practitioners in magic usually had a more spread out life span.

"I said no, Yuuko. You're not ready for this."

The ruler of the south woods castle was invited to a secret meeting. The witch was not allowed to share the details, nor was she supposed to bring anyone but one escort.

"Why are you taking Takeshi?" Yuuko whined. Takeshi was like her brother, since he was the witch's son. Of course, she wouldn't ever admit her romantic feelings towards him.

"I said no. Yuuko-just trust me. Please?"

Yuuko smiled. "Alright..but promise me when you get back you teach me that invisibly spell. I've been dying to sneak into the kitchens.."

The witch chuckled. "Of course, my child."  
~  
Yuuko was never taught that invisibility spell.

It had been weeks since both Takeshi and her mother have left. Yuuko started to get worried as people started leaving the castle. Then one day a weary traveler knocked on the doors. He nearly collapsed with exhaustion when he finally set his eyes on Yuuko.

"I bring terrible news, miss." He said.

"The meeting was raided. The witch that ruled this house was murdered Miss, and her escort's body hasn't been found."

Yuuko' heart stopped.

"Get out." She whispered.

The messenger looked at her with surprise.

"Get out!" She screamed. All the windows on the room bursted, making it rain glass. The poor man screamed and ran out afraid.

Just like everyone else in the castle.

Afraid of the witch's daughter that went insane. Afraid of the witch who is so angry that she screams at anyone who breathes wrong. Afraid of someone that was just broken and hurt inside.  
~  
Her name was Yuuko.

But only her Mom knew that.

For, as more years passed, no one remembered her. Everyone she's ever known was long gone.

Her mother, the witch, had died. The former pussycat had finally opened her heart only for it to be broken. In this, the broken hearted now grown up woman had made a decision.

If she couldn't have happiness, then why should anyone else?  
~  
And this is why she was in this situation. As a dragon, Yuuko didn't feel vulnerable. As a dragon-she was strong.

That day she saw the King's and Queen's happiness, the beautiful baby boy they had, the amazing Kingdom so similar to the one she used to have-she broke. Why should they have this? They deserve to feel what she felt.

So she did what a pussycat does.

She fought back.  
~  
"Yuuko."

Yuuko nearly cried. It had been so long since she's heard her name, that she nearly forgot it.

Minako, Yuuko thought, I'm so sorry.

Yuuko could already feel those unwanted powers swelling inside of her. She's done this before-turned into a dragon. Each time it would burn the whole castle down, and each time Minako had to rebuild it. Of course, with her strong amount of powers it was easy, but inside it was hard. She felt like she was letting everyone from her last down. But it was too late to change anything.

I might not be able to stop the shift, but I'll be able to rein it back.

She closed her eyes as she felt Minako's spell release, and she crumpled to the ground concentrating on pushing her powers back. They were stronger than her, they would win, but she could stall them just long enough..

Minako's power trace was out of range, Yuuko felt herself explode.  
~  
Transforming was always painful. But this time it wasn't only because of the pain, but because she was scared.

She wanted this to end.

Seeing Minako..seeing the pain she was causing, Yuuko just wanted to stop hurting others. She wanted the pain inside of her to be over.

But was there truly an escape other than death?  
~  
She flew to the castle where she knew they all were. Maybe if she went there now, they would be capable to actually kill her.

Those few, beautiful moments of flight, the sun reflecting her purple and green scales. She reminisced.

The family she had. Her mother. The old castle. This happiness and joy of everyone around. The love of her life, Takeshi. She thought of it all.

And for the first time ever, a dragon cried.  
~  
They screamed.

The whole castle was asleep still, but Yuuko heard the screams of the ones that were at the castle earlier. And three new voices.

Tears still slowly dripped out as she weakly swiped at the oncoming men. She felt a sarcastic twinge of amusement at thinking they were all princes.

Then three fairies came.

And the battle ended quickly. Yuuko was tied in magic restraining ropes.

No, she cried. Kill me. Please!

Minako flew near her as she heard her former friend's cries. She looked straight into Yuuko's eyes.

"Yuuko." She breathed. Yuuko responded with a pained cry.

"I know. Everything." Minako said.

Yuuko looked at her confused.

"The castle. Your mother, Takeshi. I know how you feel. Your angry, but inside you feel broken. I know how your powers take control-I know everything."

Yuuko felt her heart drop.

"But I know something you don't."

Yuuko leaned closer to Minako, the magical bindings straining painfully against her dragon scales.

"Takeshi is alive."

Yuuko roared. Lies!

"He is! When he found his mother dead, he came to me and asked for a potion, a spell-anything that could get rid of his grief."

Minako sighed. "I put him under the same spell that you put this Kingdom's prince under."

Yuuko felt her heart break, and lost herself in the stream of tears.  
And she cried.  
And she cried.

And without knowing, she was human again. She was sobbing, and Minako was rubbing reassuring circles on her back.

"He's been waiting for you, Yuuko."

"I didn't..I didn't know how to escape." Yuuko finally said.

"I know. But you've finally escaped. You've escaped your own depression, grief, and doubts. You can start over."

Yuuko opened her eyes, and for the first time in a long time she saw faces smiling at her.

Yuuri, the poor boy she cursed. The silver haired prince that was his love. Her old friend Sara. The poor black haired boy she practically tortured earlier.

Could she start over?

"Yes. You can, Yuuko." Minako said, and Yuuko looked at her again.

"I..I want to." Yuuko said, the last tear streaming down her face. But this year was not of sadness or anger. No, this was a tear of happiness.

And for the first time in centuries, Yuuko smiled  
~


	10. Chapter 10

Yuuri could only say he is shocked.

Viktor basically confessed his love for Yuuri. Yuuri found his cousin sleeping next to a boy stroking the blond hair and looking at him the same way Yuuri figures he looks at Viktor. Every single person in the castle asleep.

And if that wasn't strange enough, then the scene that just unfolded in front of him probably would win the prize for 'What the fuck just happened'.

Yuuri couldn't stop glancing at the witch, who's name they all quickly learned was Yuuko. She had a blanket that one of Minako's fairy friend's conjured up wrapped around herself. She was smiling, and Yuuri couldn't help but be glad for her.

"Oh Yuuri~ what a happy ending."

Yuuri looked at Viktor, at his heart shaped smile and his freckles on his face. He looked at that cute little bang that hanged over one of his eyes. Yuuri smiled-because Viktor was his. And he loved every bit of him.

Apparently a little too much, because Yuuri launched himself at Viktor and kissed him. Their lips smashed together uncomfortably, but Viktor did nothing to pull away. When Yuuri finally took a step back Viktor grinned.

"Wow~!" Viktor said, smiling at Yuuri. "My turn." He said. Yuuri looked at him confused, but whatever questions he had was quickly answered when Viktor kissed him.

This one was better.

Yuuri had his hands in Viktor's hair, and Viktor's hand were on Yuuri's waist, and they could hear each other's heartbeat.

The kiss was what mattered. Yuuri felt giddy when he realized that Viktor tasted like roses, and cinnamon, and that stupid lip balm he puts on all the time but Yuuri's grown to love.

They reluctantly pulled apart, but their eyes met and held a silent promise to each other that they would continue this later.

"So Yuuko.." they heard.

Otabek was nervous. Of course, Yuuko had proved that she wanted to change, but he was still wary. He kept thinking back to what happened in the throne room..

"Yes?" She said, turning towards him. Her smile died. "Look.." she started nervously. "I..I know I was a huge huge huge bitch, and it's a little much of me to ask for forgiveness. But please.." she inhaled sharply. "Try to at least consider it."

Otabek nodded. "Well, it's about Yuri."

Yuuko looked at him confused. She looked over at Yuuri. Yuuri shook his head.

"No not that Yuri, but the Yuri that you spelled. The blond boy."

Yuuko nodded. "Oh yes-Yuri."

Otabek nodded. "Can you undo his spell? He still hasn't woke up."

Yuuko shook her head sadly. "I cannot. But you can."

Otabek looked at her confused. Yuuko shrugged.

"I see soulmates." She said. Otabek's eyes widened in surprise. "When I want, I can see the colors everyone has. Those two stupid lovebirds over there are dark blue. Mila and Sara are a crimson red, and you and Yuri are-"

Otabek held up his hands. "That's okay. I think it's okay if I don't know. So what..?"

Yuuko laughed. "You kiss him."

Otabek turned red. "I couldn't possibly-"

Yuuko shrugged.

"I mean, we just met. And he's adorable and I want to know more about him, but he's so cute but strong at the same time and I want to know him buts he's so amazing and I'm just..me and-" Otabek talked really quickly and was met with playful smirks from literally everyone around.

"Otabek~" Minako smiled at the blushing man. Otabek sighed in defeat.  
~  
The castle was awake.

As Otabek went inside, he could feel the enthusiasm of everyone's enthusiasm, as if they weren't just asleep. Otabek figured they didn't know.

He reached the still sleeping Yuri, who had been laid gently down on a coach in a lounge that was empty.

Otabek couldn't help but think that Yuri was a beautiful angel in that moment.

"Please work.." Otabek mumbled.

And then they kissed.  
~  
Yuri woke up, and was surprised to find someone kissing him. He was even more surprised to see it was the guy he like. But the most surprising thing was that he was kissing back.

Otabek pulled back for a second, and lay his forehead on Yuri's. "I'm so glad..I was so scared.."

Yuri looked Otabek confused. "What are you talking about. Hey-where are we? Weren't..wait.."

Yuri then remembered (even though the memories were a little foggy, small clips or flashbacks) and he gasped.

"Oh my god Otabek are you alright? How about Viktor and Minako-did we get Yuuri?" Yuri started inspecting Otabek for injuries and tried to stand up, only to be gently pushed down by an amused Otabek.

"Everything's all right. We have Yuuri and everyone's safe, including me. Thanks to you." Otabek smiled and Yuri blushed.

"Yeah whatever."  
~  
Yuuri held Viktor's hand as they started to enter Katsuki castle. Yuuri looked over at Viktor nervously, and calmed down when Viktor gave him a reassuring nod.

"They'll love you." Viktor said.

Prince Yuuri has returned.  
~  
The first person to see Prince Yuuri and Prince Viktor was Mila. Of course, she screamed and alerted everyone in the castle. Then everyone crowded around Yuuri and started crying, bowing, or even hugging and kissing him on the cheeks.

Yuuri and Viktor made their way to the thrones in the ballroom where the King and Queen sat. There the Queen was already crying, and the King was smiling. Yuuri couldn't help himself-he ran, but stopped short just before colliding into his parents.

"Mom..Dad.."He whispered nervously. They smiled.

"Yuuri."

Then the three of them were hugging, and the whole ballroom 'awed'. Yuuri blushed at the amount of attention and love direction towards him.

"It's all for you, my son." The King said.

"Welcome home, Yuuri." The Queen said. Yuuri looked at his two parents, who bared a striking resemblance to himself.

"I'm glad to be home."  
~  
"Here he is." Minako said, holding Yuuko's hand and stopping before a boy sleeping in a bed. "He's been waiting for you."

Yuuko started crying, and hugged Minako. "Thank you."

Then, once again, a kiss woke up a sleeping boy.

"Yuu..ko?" He said, confused. Yuuko nodded with tears in her eyes.

"Hey. It's been a while."

Takeshi nodded and smiled at her like she was life itself. "I don't know what happened, but man..you look beautiful."

Yuuko did a breathy laugh and kissed him again, and Minako smiled.

"I'll see you two in a month."

Yuuko broke off to nod at Yuuko. "Yes-I can't wait!"  
~  
"Yuuri you look amazing stop figeting."

Minako brushed back Yuuri's hair again, and pinched his two cheeks.

"Ah my little baby boy is all grown up!" She cried, hugging him. "I'm gonna cry!"

Yuuri blushed. "Come on Minako, you're exaggerating."

"No way! Now let's get going it's going to start soon."

Yuuri took a deep breath. He grabbed Minako's arm. She looked stunning in a dark blue dress, and her hair was curled. Yuuri smiled, knowing how much his Mari would enjoy the sight.

"I know what you're thinking. You know Mari is going love me." Minako said as she hooked her arm around Yuuri's and they started to walk down the hall.

Yuuri sighed. "Yeah I'm an open book." They stopped at two double doors, white and decorated with beautiful golden swirls. Yuuri took one final deep breath.

"Hey. Hey look at me." Minako said, making Yuuri look at her. "You guys are amazing together. He loved you."

Yuuri nodded. "I know. I'm ready."

Minako smiled and waved her hand slightly to open the door. Sweet music started to fill the room, everyone stood up in the lines and lines of pews.

It was a winter wonderland theme. Both grooms agreed that was the best theme, since in the snow was when they had met.

Minako was honored when Yuuri asked her to walk him down the aisle. Viktor of course had chosen Yuri to be his best man, much against Yuri's best interest (which was what he said, but Otabek knew when he received the news Yuri couldn't stop talking about it.)

Over the months Yuuri was at the castle, he befriended a cheerful boy named Phichit, which was given the honor of being Yuuri's best man.

Yuuri looked up, and saw him.

Viktor's eyes shined, those bright blue orbs gleaming even in the darkest of days. He smiled at Yuuri. And Yuuri felt his heart race as he got closer to the end of the aisle, the music drowned out with his heartbeat.

When they reached the end of the aisle, Yuuri turned to Minako and gave her a hug. "Thank you Minako." Minako nodded, and then handed Yuuri's hands to Viktor's.

"Take care of him." She said.

"Always." Viktor replied, earning a blush from Yuuri.

They held hands as the wedding minister rambled on, and smiled at each other in silent communication. Then came the vows.

Yuuri at first didn't want to do their own vows, since it would be embarrassing, but after adorable pleads and swift kisses from Viktor, he agreed.

"Yuuri," Viktor started, a mysterious gleam in his eyes. "Ever since the moment I saw you, I've loved you. I've always wanted it to be you. No one else could ever compare to you-you gave me everything. You've given me love, life, and it's like you brought the color back into my life. You are beautiful, amazing, smart-and everything you do makes me love you more. You're my perfect match, my other half-I would do anything for you. From this day on, I take you as yourself, Yuuri because you're perfect just as you. I promise to honor, encourage, and support you. I promise to always put you first, through thick and thin. With every beat of my heart, I will love you. If I had to choose between loving you or breathing, I would use my last breath to tell you I love you."

Yuuri blushed, and smiled up at Viktor lovingly. There were already sniffles in the audience.

"Viktor.." Yuuri's breath hitched and Viktor gave him a reassuring smile and nodded at him to continue.

"I've rewrote my vows probably a million times, because nothing can even convey my feelings towards you. You're my idol, my friend, the person I love. You always know how I'm feeling, and you always try your best to make me feel better. Every time I look at you, I can't help imagining our future, and everything I want to do with you. I'm prepared to start a new chapter with you. Because with you Viktor, I can do anything. You're the only one I would ever want to spend the rest of my life with. I can't wait to laugh with you when you laugh, and cry with you when you cry. I can't wait to cherish you, and love you every single day. I can't wait to have you this day forward, in this world and the next. Tomorrow, the tomorrow after that, and every tomorrow that follows forever and ever."

Viktor was crying, and then Yuuri was crying, and they could barely get their 'I do's' out before they were kissing. Then everyone in the whole room was at least sniffling and Phichit managed to get the whole room to chant 'Viktuuri, Viktuuri, Viktuuri'. And once everyone calmed down, everyone went into the ballroom to find at least a fourth of it having an ice rink.

Viktor and Yuuri laughed as they laced up their skates, skating together to a beautiful piano song as the first dance. Then everyone was dancing, whether it was on the ice or the ballroom floor.

Yuuko couldn't stop smiling and greeting everyone, all the while giving in between pecks to her fiancé, Takeshi.

Yuri was crying, and Otabek tried hugging him. "These are tears of anger!" Yuri screamed but accepted the hug anyways.

Yuuri started going around and hugging everyone, and found Minako and Mari holding hands and blushing. He feigned surprise, but he was actually surprised when he found Sara and Mila making out behind a curtain.

The first person Viktor went to was Yuri, who was still crying. Viktor went for a hug, and Yuri tried to push him off but failed. Then Viktor was crying, and Yuri was crying, and then there was a full five minutes until Viktor stopped to go greet a few more guests.

And then both Yuuri and Viktor had a bouquet to throw, because this isn't your average traditional wedding. Yuri caught Viktor's, of which he ended up blushing when Otabek sneaked a kiss and mumbled something in his ear.

Yuuri's was caught by his new friend named Guang-Hong, a younger boy. The minute he caught it he turned to another boy, Leo, and give the bouquet to him, all the while blushing like a madman.

Then it started to get late, and everyone ushered the two grooms outside and into their horse drawn carriage to go to their honeymoon. Yuuri shared kisses with his parents, and managed to convince Minako not to follow them while Viktor tried to calm down a pissed off Yuri.

"Bye!"  
"Have fun!"  
"Which one you won't be able to walk tomorrow?"  
"Good luck!"  
"Love you!"

Everyone cheered as Makkachin and Vicchan (Yuuri's and Viktor's horses) rode them away.  
~

"My sleeping beauty.." Viktor mumbled as he ran his finger through Yuuri's hair. Yuuri wrapped his arms around Viktor's bare chest and giggled. "Yes my prince?"

"I love you~" Viktor crooned, hugging his husband tighter.

"I love you, too." Yuuri laughed.

Viktor snuggled closer to Yuuri until they were basically spooning.

"Goodnight, zolotse."


End file.
